<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunny Mornings by cloudymayhem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228531">Sunny Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudymayhem/pseuds/cloudymayhem'>cloudymayhem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Top Sherlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudymayhem/pseuds/cloudymayhem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Settled into their life together, Sherlock and John enjoy a sunny morning filled with morning sex. Pure smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunny Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I have recently came back to Ao3 to improve my writing. I am writing short stories and one-shots to imporve my technique. Any constructive criticism is appreciated!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun streamed in through the window, illuminating the room. Its golden rays lazily sliding between the wood panels and onto the two sleeping figures, warming them up beneath the already heavy blanket they were curled under. The soft buzz of the city, and honking of horns woke John up first. Making him lazily smack his lips as his eyes fluttered open, squinting at the bright light filling the room. With one eye, he peeked over at the clock on the drawer, seeing the shiny 8:00 imprinted on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giving a soft sigh John plopped back onto the bed, turning over to see Sherlock languidly sprawled out. An arm thrown over his eyes as his torso was exposed to the playful sun rays that swam back and forth across his pale belly, lined with strong muscles, and corded arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John propped himself up on one elbow as he admired the beautiful man and mind in front of him. A bubbly feeling rose up in his throat, a feeling that John could not pinpoint, but was sure was the feeling of pure bliss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes continued to wander over the body in front of him, tracing every ridge, every muscle, every hair. He could admire Sherlock for hours, but eventually his eyes wandered lower, to the curly trail of hair that led down. Just as John reached the end of the trail, the blanket interrupted, covering up the best part. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That won't do.” John whispered to himself, a small smile on his face as he reached out and pulled the blanket down. A small moan escaping his lips as he looked upon what perhaps could be the best body part of Sherlocks. Was it the best? No no it was the torso that was the best. No no the face. John shrugged to himself, everything about Sherlock was perfect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tan hand was placed on Sherlocks belly, who gave quite a groan but remained asleep. Slowly the hand trailed down, until it reached its prize. Sherlocks cock, standing out proudly from amongst its bed of curly hair. The shaft curled slightly in, and the head peaked out to reveal a deep red shade. John grabbed the base, giving a slow experimental pump, eyeing his sleeping mate. Sherlock only twitched back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a cheeky smile, John sat up closer, propping himself up so he could bring his head closer. His hand gave a few more pumps, watching the cock twitch slightly, growing even larger at the stimulation. Sherlock moaned deeply as John started to rub the head with his thumb, smearing the precum. John stopped, looking back up to Sherlock, making sure he was still asleep before continuing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few more languid strokes took place before John licked his lips, making sure his mouth was moist as he brought his lips over Sherlocks cock; licking at the head tentatively, lapping the precum. God, Sherlock tasted amazing. John gave a few more licks making sure to reach every part of the head from the base to the slit, where he wiggled his tongue back and forth prompting out more precum. Sherlock was now breathing hard, moaning out at the ministrations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy with the reaction he was receiving, John continued on, now taking the whole cock into his mouth, relaxing his throat as he bobbed up and down, using his tongue to lick the thick underside vein. Hollowing out his cheeks every time he came close to the head to give the extra pressure that he knew Sherlock loved. Too caught up in his ministrations, John gave a surprised gasp as Sherlock's hand roughly grabbed his hair, forcing him down. John gagged slightly. He was good at deepthroating but Sherlock was far above average. Sherlock seemed to understand the state of uncomfortableness for John and loosened his grip, instead petting his hair as he softly thrusted up into the supple mouth. John moaned, opening up his eyes to look up at Sherlock who had propped himself up and was watching John with full blown pupils, a hungry stare filling his eyes as he watched John suck his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John felt heat pool up and travel down to his own cock at the hungry look Sherlock was giving him. He continued to slowly bob his head up and down, making sure to give every inch of skin the attention it deserved. Sherlocks deep moans urging him on to become more enthusiastic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“John.” Sherlock moaned out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John lifted his head, his now red lips popping off Sherlocks cock, a trail of saliva connecting back to the dripping head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sherlock.” John moaned, sitting up. Gracefully he climbed onto the porcelain man. Putting pressure on Sherlocks shoulders to force him back down onto the bed. Licking his lips John settled down, making sure his ass grazed the cock teasingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a nice way to wake up.” Sherlock chuckled, large hands coming up to grasp at John's waist, pushing him down and back into his throbbing cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we make it better?” John coaxed, bringing his head down to give Sherlock a soft kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Sherlock grabbed John around the waist and spun them around, making John plop back into the bed on his back, his face now staring up at Sherlock hovering over him. </span>
  <span>Before John could say anything Sherlock was on him, devouring him. His lips exploring John's mouth, tongue pushing and prodding until he was let in, fighting for dominance with John before the smaller man gave in and moaned as he was forced deeper into the bed. Sherlocks lithe body pressing him harshly down into the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sherlock” John moaned between the small gasps of air he could receive as Sherlock continued to kiss him deeply. “Sherlock, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sherlock gave a light chuckle before his hand came down to grab Johns cock, giving it a few teasing strokes, making the tan back arch of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, Sherlock, fuck.” John continued moaning Sherlocks name like a mantra. The sharp pleasure of stimulation clouding his mind. Sherlock continued to stroke John's cock in teasing motions, never too fast, never too much, just enough to keep him on edge, and in the bliss of pleasure John did not notice Sherlocks other absent hand until he felt slick fingers circling his hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John gasped, his eyes flying open to see Sherlock grinning down at him, eyes full of lust. His hand leaving John's cock to instead grab at his waist. The fingers continued to gently circle his hole, almost playfully, and without the stimulation to his cock John was ready to implode. “Sherlock please…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to be kind, Sherlock leaned down, kissing John deeply and at the same time pushing his finger in, swallowing John's gasp of pleasure. Slowly John was worked open, the finger going in and out gently, soon joined by another. Working together they slid in and out, softly grazing that special spot that made John arch his back every time. But never enough, never enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sherlock please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what?” Sherlock growled, his fingers speeding up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me, please fuck me.” John moaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In an instant the fingers were gone, replaced by a slick head, prodding at his hole. John threw an arm over Sherlocks shoulder, pushing their bodies closer. His legs rose up to wrap around the lithe waist. Sherlock planted a soft kiss on John's lips before pressing in harder as he pushed in slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John loved Sherlocks cock. It was perfect. The small ridges, the way it stretched him open. So full yet not too much. Enough to reach that special spot, but not too much to destroy him completely. The stretch burned slightly but as Sherlock settled in and waited, the burn gave way to pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly John started to move his hips, knowing that Sherlock would not move until he gave the go ahead signal. And those small ministrations were enough of a signal as Sherlock began pumping in and out. A bruising grip on John's hip as the other hand held him up, as not to crush the small man beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John moaned at the way Sherlock slid in and out of him. The sparks of pleasure as he hit the spot deep inside him. Sherlocks mouth battled with his, teeth clashing, a tinge of iron on their tongues as the roughness increased. Sherlock began to fuck him in earnest, slamming in, each thrust hitting his spot perfectly. John began to moan loudly, gasping and panting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sherlock moaned above him, possessive eyes resting on John's face as he watched every expression, as he fucked him good. Their sweaty bodies tangled in the sheets rubbing against each other. John ran a hand down Sherlocks back feeling the solid muscle moving under the skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sherlock.” John whined. Enough of a request for Sherlock to let go of John's waist and instead grab his deep red cock, pumping it with the rhythm of his thrusts. Instead of going for the beautiful red lips John possessed, Sherlock decided to focus his ministrations on John's long tan neck, planting small kisses and bites along the expanse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both men moaned loudly as each felt their orgasms build up and up until they were at the peak. Sherlock picked up his speed, thrusting fast and hard, each thrust precise, hitting John's spot, his hand working the cock between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“John.” Sherlock yelled out as his orgasms spilled out, travelling throughout his whole body. John arched his back, wailing as his orgasm overtook him, his cock spurting hot white liquid onto his stomach as his hole clenched rhythmically onto the cock deep seated inside him. The pleasure continued to roll through them both, moaning each other's names.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally after what seemed like hours John was able to take a deep breath as he came down from the high of his orgasm, his cock now limp and drained, laying on his stomach. Sherlock was shuddering above him, his hand seeming to give out any minute. Dark curls plastered to his forehead from the sweat. John wiggled his hips, feeling the warm cum inside him, not exactly an unpleasant feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly Sherlock pulled out, planting a small kiss on John's forehead before flopping down on his side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling in the high of his climax. John chuckled at Sherlocks state, reaching out, he tugged at the sweaty curls. Smoothing out the soft hair and earning a small moan of appreciation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should do this more often.” Sherlock muttered, eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John laughed, scooting over to rest his head on Sherlocks chest, feeling an arm encircle his waist. “We should.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://cloudsmaybreath.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>